Talk:SW Apollyon
Old 12 Man When I did this area with 12 people, we killed everything on the first three floors, took Items on the first floor and Time on the second floor. We were down to 2 minutes left when we opened that Time chest. We made it to the top floor with 10 minutes left. We were very lucky: the second group of elementals we pulled dropped the final chest, so we finished with 2 minutes left. It's probably safer to take Time on both of the first two levels so that you have time to kill all the elementals, or try to avoid killing everything on the lower levels. --Valyana 08:01, 24 Jan 2006 (PST) Just did this again tonight and we were talking about the Wiki info and a few things on here are wrong. First Floor Killing the 2 Elvaan Fomar DID NOT spawn the chest or open the vortex. Instead, for us: - Killed 2 Elvaan Fomar and 1 Galka Fomar spawned the chests. - Killing 1 more Galka Fomar spawned the vortex. (maybe the person who entered was a galka? Ive never had this problem, my ls always kill same race) - Yakoo Second Floor The normal Jidra spawned mobs DO NOT always drop coins. We had 1 of the mobs not drop a coin tonight for us. Last Floor Just confirming, since we have tested a few times, that the elemental that you must kill is the elemental of the day you enter the floor on. Last Floor we got RNG and RDM drop so might want to correct that on the page. Interesting to note: The first floor item chest today dropped two BRD pieces. So more than 1 copy of the same job can load in case anyone was wondering. --Misara 18:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Third Floor What's with the comment about synth materials dropping from this chest? I'm not a limbus veteran or anything, but I've never seen anything like this, and we certainly didn't get any tonight (got blu piece though, woot woot!). Does this stuff drop or is it bs? Should certainly mention that it's not 100% --Blazza 12:25, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :We've had some random materials pop instead of AF+1 mats. Most recent one I can remember was shell powder. EddGilgamesh 03:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC) The main page information is very misleading for low man groups. A couple of pointers if you're going to attempt this low man - the fomors have a massive sound aggro range, beyond the normal 8 yalms, so have someone drop party and sac pull. Also, on the Jidra floor, they are mean. They have massice defense and hit like a train (SAM 2hr light SC did less than 15% of it's life). Now I'm not sure if we just got unlucky and had the large one spawn in front, but from what wiki says the large one will cast -aga spells, and this didn't so I'm thinking all Jidra are just tough. If you're going to try and low man this, bring tons of DD, and take time chests on atleast the first 2 floors. --Garadante 00:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Killing same race One race part will open the teleporter, the other one is Chest-Spawner, therefore you should always kill both parts (for example 2x Elvaan, if leader entered as elvaan)- Yakoo 4th Floor Elementals Tonight, we entered the 4th Floor on Firesday, engaged Fire Elmentals on Firesday, killed on Earthsday, and didn't get final chest. Had to kill the Earth Elementals to pop the final chest. Either have to complete killing the mob on the day, or death of the 3rd elemental matters for popping the final chest.Delan35 01:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC)Delan35 The 4th floor elementals either have a ludicrously huge aggro range, or they just aggro throughout the floor when one is pulled. No matter how large the distance between any given 3 they all linked upon each pull. Needs confirmation. EddGilgamesh 03:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Just did this zone. I can confirm the initial comment "Defeating the Elementals corresponding to the ingame day you engage the first elemental causes the final chest to spawn at the exit." Went in on earthday, but attacked water elementals and slept until day changed to watersday. Once dead, we still had to go and kill earth elementals. Went on Thunderday and it changed to Lightday. We pulled Thunder Elementals ( on first pull, the two others didn't link! ) and killed them, coffer didn't open. When we killed the 3 Light Elementals, coffer poped.--Rdmsegter 21:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Floor Mimics The main article mentions SMN pull not working, but has anyone successfully attempted the SMN or PUP pull method that works for Golden Salvage mimics? Calif 13:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Doesn't work because Avatar's hate is reset as soon as it gets hate -Rezeak 05:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That's not -quite- true. I went as PUP on one of these runs with my linkshell and set automaton to Sharpshot frame. Lobo let off a shot and it deaggroed and turned into a normal box again. I think it was because when Automatons do ranged attacks/elemental nukes, they don't get "claim" on a mob normally. (Ex: As in they don't make the mob's name turn red with Ranged Attacks/Elemental Nukes.) - Mizuharu 16:59, February 23, 2010 (CST) Testimonials *Can be cleared with a full alliance only taking the Time chest on the 3rd floor. **A group of 12 typically only needs to take one Time chest on the 1st or 2nd floor. **A group of 7 typically needs to take an extra Time chest on the 1st and 2nd floors, but a melee heavy group can get by with only taking one time chest on the first floor. **A group of 4 can clear this by taking 0 time chests and skipping floors 1 and 2 by opening vortex ASAP and going up. The third floor will depend on luck with mimics vs. item/time chests and how much time you have remaining. Keep at least 5 minutes for the final floor if you have 2+ BLM DD or 10 minutes if you have 0 magic DD (to be safe). *Easily completed with 2 BLM and 1 RDM. Have an Elvaan in your team and have them enter - makes Floor 1 relatively simple as the job of the Fomor required to be killed will be THF. Generally no time chests required, but if chests pop on the 1st Fomor on floor one, take time just in case. Farm on floor 3 if you have time. *Soloable by 99 DNC/NIN all floors *Trivial solo for 99BLU/NIN. Requiescat does very high damage to elementals on last floor as well(25%-40% HP with only one merit in it). *Duoed by RDM and BLM, both skilled and quite lucky - the first mimic chest killed opened the portal, and was killed using Chainspell. *Trioed by DRK , BRD, and WHM, had 0 luck alot of skill and killed all mimics -.-, blood weapon kraken clubbed the leafless tree. Metal chip confirmed Got one in this zone on 1st December 2009. Turbero Charcoal Chip Confirmed Just soloed this as 99 DNC/NIN and got a Charcoal Chip 4/2/2012...2/4 for Omega pop happy hunting guys floors was not even a problem never was in any kind of danger i say i ended with maybe 5-8min left entered last floor on Thunderday and pulled 1 Thunder Element and other two came fallowing and they never casted anything over burst and -agaII and T3 spells was fun time 2 see what else i can solo in Limbus ^.^ Solo Testimonials *Soloable by 99 DNC/NIN all floors *Trivial solo for 99BLU/NIN. Requiescat does very high damage to elementals on last floor as well(25%-40% HP with only one merit in it). *Easy solo as 99THF/DNC with ilvl 113-115 gear, taking time chest on 2nd floor. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 04:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC)